Plasma and/or induction heating processing systems are typically supplied with power by a power generator. Each power generator typically has an individual operating unit (e.g., an integrated panel) so that the power generator can be operated and the processing system that the power generator supplies with power can be controlled and influenced. However, this typically requires an operator to be in position at each respective power generator in order to carry out operations in the power generator and/or the process.